Infamous: Upgraded to the max.
Notes. Ok those who have Commented below choose the OC you want. Ok at the parenthesis part replace it with the na e of your OCs and let's get started. A Future Broken Broken Future Somewhere in the outskirts of the future we see Jin, and a group of survivors, including (OCs of Nine tailed beast 9, Wolf, X, AnonKoala/Vision0, and Hunter), Carlo and Kaz, they see a statue of Cole MacGrath, Jin walks up to it. Jin: You were one of the very first conduits, do you think it's worth sending yourself into darkness to gain more power to help more people...Even if that darkness consumes you, changes you, destroys you? Cole's Statue: ... Jin: That's what I thought. At the distance you see conduit soldiers and machines patrolling areas and destroying buildings. Jin: Come on we have to move. Hunter: Then let's go. What are we waiting for?'' Forms an Angelic sword construct of White Fire, then swings it around, and forms a sheathe for it on his back, and sheathes it'' Jin: We only have enough supplies to run, there are women and children here and so far we're the only ones who can at least survive an attack, by those things. Seth: We should hurry, we don't want to attract attention. Jin: Alright. They then head toward an underground hideout where they all were living forced into the ground like rats. Jin gathers all the conduits around (Well the combat capable ones). Jin: Alright, for the past years, I was guiding all of you out of this shitstorm, and for once I don't know what to do, when Hurst took over the world, we thought we were done for, but we made it, now I don't know, wether to fight or train everybody, but most of them weren't born to handle these situations, but I ask you guys what should we do, go out saving everybody or train them all under these circumstances. I know after the death of organizations, we were overrun, each and every one of us, we lost homes, friends, loved ones and families, but as the one who's guiding you all out of the storm, i ask you what should we do? Seth: We should plan on freeing families, hiding the young and getting the adults, training them and fight these bastards. Jin: Okay I'll set the teams, Carlo, Seth Alpha Squad, focus on freeing families and hiding the young ones, Delta team, Hunter and Kaz, Sentry duty, Me and the rest Omega team, Train the adults, they're all gonna need it, now that we've established things, all of you except Seth Leave. They all leave, except Seth as he was ordered to. '''I know you have leading experiences and as you know me, I'll die some day, I want you to take my place. Somewhere which used to be New Spire. '''Tom who had a bit of cybetnetic implants was walking with a cyborg conduit soldier bu his side. Soldier: The boss wants to see you, he didn't say why but, he siad it was urgent.Category:Roleplays